


Outside the cutscenes

by pempeeeperem



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Game Logic, Humor, Romance, arcade universe, i might make stupid remarks since i know a little about coding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem
Summary: The dreaded mage Veigar has abducted the princess! He seeks world domination and has a terrible fate planned out for the kingdom. It is up to the heroes to save her and restore peace. Will the player be good enough to master the many obstacles in his way? And what do the villians do outside of their screen time?





	Outside the cutscenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player has chosen. A new game begins and with it the characters come to life. First things first, the opening cut scene!

The opening cut scene starts for the first time since the cartridge left the factory. Princess Lulu sits on her high throne wearing her beautiful cream coloured dress. Two guards positioned at the foot of the throne keep her company. Their peaceful moment is interrupted when a menacing sound is heard and the screen shakes. Suddenly the door on the left side of the screen breaks open and a dark figure enters the throne hall. Exclamation marks appear over the heads of the two guards. They point their spears towards him and stride forward. The figure looks up and two yellow lights glow under his hood. He raises his sceptre and the guards fly to the wall on the right screen. They don’t stand up again. An exclamation mark appears over the head of the princess. She jumps up from her throne in shock.

“Princess,” the dark figure speaks, “I have come for you. Surrender now and or I will destroy your kingdom and enslave your people.”

“Who are you? And what do you want?” she demands to know.

The figure raises his sceptre and a dark sphere appears around the geometrically pleasing crystal on its tip.

“I am the prophecy! The ruler of this world! My name is Veigar! And I have come to claim what is rightfully mine!”

He lowers his sceptre and the light expires.

“And you will help me.”

Two more dark figures come from the door on the left. One carries way too many glowing bombs and the other one glows on his own. They make a jump and land on each side of the princess.

“No! Let me go!” she screams, “Help!”

The mage called Veigar turns on the spot and leaves through the door. His minions follow with a scared princess as the screen dims into black.

\---------------------------------------

The mage waits outside of the throne room. The minions follow shortly.

“I gotta go! They’ll be at my castle first! See ya!” the short one of the two says cheerfully and rushes to the entrance of the castle.

“Don’t disappoint me!” the mage growls after him.

“Will do, boss!”

He turns around to face the princess. The large minion pushes her towards him making her trip.

“There you go, boss. I don’t get why you couldn’t do that alone. I had to stop my raid just for that.”

“I didn’t write the script, Brand. Also, read a Knigge guide, will you? This is not how you treat royalty.”

“Whatever. Can I go now? I’m bored.”

“Yes. Leave and prepare our troops.”

“K, boss. Whatever you say, boss. Sounds like you don’t trust Ziggs to kill the heroes, boss.”

The eyes of the mage glow menacing, and his aura fills the room. The minion called Brand swallows hard and looks to the floor.

“Imma go then. Later, boss.”

He follows the path Ziggs has taken and leaves. The princess looks up to the mage. Scared of what she will experience now. His piercing eyes lock into hers and everything becomes silent. A moment passes. He extends a surprisingly large hand to her.

“Please, ignore his behaviour. It’s the code.” He says and sounds… well not friendly, but not threatening either.

Hesitantly she grabs it and allows him to help her up.

“Thank you.” She says feeling obliged to manners.

He extends his arm in direction of the castle’s entrance. Cautiously she follows his order and walks in front of him. She turns her head to glance over her shoulder.

“You do spare my people, right? Since I surrender.” She asks.

“I neither have the time nor the need to enslave your people.” He answers.

His cold eyes meet hers. They seem to glow a little brighter with each blink.

“It’s not good manners to threaten a princess.” She counters.

“My deepest apologies, princess.” He responds dryly.

“I don’t understand you. Why have you said that back then?”

“I stay true to the script.”

“Oh.”

“You… have read the script, right?” he asks suspiciously.

“Ehm, I haven’t come around to it. I have been kinda busy adjusting to my new responsibilities after the sudden death of my parents.”

The mage hums grimly.

“My condolences.”

“Thank you. But couldn’t you have come at a better time?”

He doesn’t respond to that. They reach the entrance of the castle. It has never occurred to her that there are only two guards in the whole castle. Looking back that didn’t prove to be one of the best choices the programmers have made.

She stops and turns to him wanting to ask how they will travel since nothing is here except the familiar castle court. The mage holds out his huge controller hand and tabs on the back of it. A dark portal opens next to them. He steps aside and gestures in an elegant motion towards it.

“If you would do me the honour, princess.”

She licks her lips nervously. Catching a last look on her beloved home and kingdom she steps into the black nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thehehe that was so much fun to write! However this is a side project and will probably be updated very sporadically.   
> ~Stay tuned~


End file.
